The Journal of Riou, Hero of the State
by Foregiver-Sign
Summary: Hey, even the most well known people has got to keep a diary. My thoughts on his life as a person, as well as his relationships with other. Dramatic as well as humorous ^_^. R&R please!
1. Page 1

Disclaimer: Okay, so I don't own anything of Konami or the Suikoden II characters for that matter. It's just an obsession. ^_^.

It's a collection of entries from Riou, that's the hero's name of Suikoden II [that seems to be used anyway] about his life in the castle. It is a collection of his insights, as well as funny and dramatic stories from the castle life.

Dear Journal,

                We defeated Luca Blight. It was just luck that we learned of his surprise attack. It still bothers me that I do not yet know Jowy's motives for telling us about the attack. Perhaps it also bothers him not to know my will for fighting as he is always telling me to quit and run far away. But I feel I must leave my writing now. Viktor is shouting, "I love bananas" at the top of his lungs here at this moment in the tavern. I'd better go while Flik is still able to restrain him. I'd better leave before he sees me and wants to make me play turkey bowling with frozen chickens…uh oh…RUN!!!

Dear Journal,

                I rolled a strike in frozen turkey bowling with frozen chickens. Why do we call it turkey bowling when we're actually using chickens? I don't know, I guess it sounds interesting. A boy named Koyu came by today and riled up Viktor with talks about Neclord. Man that guy, getting into our lives again. This time Viktor is convinced we'll go over and destroy him for good. He's got some plans up his sleeve to go and destroy that blood-sucking vampire. I hope it's not as brilliant as his "good trick" that he used in Muse to get pass the guards. That wasn't exactly what I would call smart. Anyway I suppose Tinto City will be our next destination. I guess that won't mean any more turkey bowling sessions [yes!] unless Tinto has frozen goods if you know what I mean! Koyu says that we may be able to take some of Marlowe's books and play tennis with them, I don't think that would be a very good idea. What is this world coming to?

Dear Journal,

                We arrived in Tinto just a few hours ago. I am resting in my room. Poor Marlowe, I can hear him rummaging around his room, hiding his books. Maybe we ought to try "drunken Viktor knock-over" one day instead. It would be fun to line up things in his path and see how many he knocks over and trips over! Anyway, Jess and Hauser are supposed to be arriving here by tomorrow. I wonder what Jess will say to me when he sees me. I wonder if he still believes that I'm the one responsible for Lady Annabelle's death. Everyone in the headquarters…everyone in my group believes that I didn't do it. In fact, they get upset when Jess tries to blame it on me every time he sees me. Every time I see him, I begin to think that maybe I am actually responsible for her death. If I never came, if I never went to Muse, she wouldn't be dead would she? It's just because I brought Jowy there…and let him be caught by Luca Blight. It may have really been my fault. But I can begin to start writing out my thoughts now. Nanami is threatening to cook me something if I don't blow out the candle now. Good night.

Dear Journal,

                Lord Jess and Lord Hauser came today. Lord Jess is now the acting mayor of Muse after the death of the late Lady Annabelle. Lord Hauser is the commander of Muse's remaining forces. They didn't stay long though. Jess had gathered some of his men, about 5,000 of them and marched them off to beat Neclord. They only knew where he was because of some source of information from a man that died to get them that info. They would stake 5,000 men's lives on it. Neclord couldn't be defeated that easily though. Shu and Klaus arrived overnight too. A lady named Sierra was brought with Kahn again. Looks like we'll be fighting with the "Marley boy" again. Actually, I'm glad. The more of us, the safer it is. But we must act fast. After all Klaus did say, "If we don't do something quick, Neclord will have 5,000 new zombies to play with."

Dear Journal,

                Nanami and I went inside the tunnel to investigate something. We met Neclord along the way, but couldn't find Jess or Hauser. We managed to escape by reasons unknown, but I collapsed as soon as we made it out. I woke up not too long ago in the village of Crom just south of the city of Tinto. Neclord and his zombies now occupy Tinto, it looks like we'll have to find another way inside. But we'll have to do that sometime soon. We don't have much more time before this whole region will be under Neclord's control. But that's what Shu claims he is here for. We already have some scouts out looking for a way we might be able to use to get in. Until then, my time is limited. I may have to go at moment's notice.


	2. Page 2

Dear Journal,

            Well, I was right. We did go in to Tinto. Of course, Sierra and Kahn had to come along. Poor Viktor, I think that guy has got to learn his manners. First the Star Dragon Sword gets mad at him, and now Sierra told him to go first to "investigate" what was making the weird noise in the back of the cave. Sometimes I feel sorry for him. I feel sorry for Flik too, having to go around with him all the time. Just kidding, I love both of them. They're company is really wonderful. Anyway, we went through the old mine and ended up coming through the mine entrance of Tinto. There were zombies EVERYWHERE. Gross, good riddance, let me die when I die and not become one of those things. So we looked for Neclord's hiding place. Well, it wasn't exactly hidden…it was more like the biggest place in town, figures. So we waltzed inside and beat him up. Then Viktor finally got his revenge on the old vampire and Sierra got the 'Blue Moon' Rune back. So all is well back here in Tinto, we're supposed to return back to the castle tomorrow. Until then!

Dear Journal,

            We made it back to headquarters today. Shu had nothing planned for us (wow, that's a new one) so we're allowed to rest today. It's amazing that the war is still going on. To think…that Luca Blight is dead…and everything is still moving like that never happened. What's this world coming to? Well, Nanami is bugging me to go for a walk with our time off. I guess I'll go with her. After all, it might be nice to walk around South Window and Kuskus for a change.

Dear Journal,

            We ran into the most unexpected person today in Kuskus Town. We ran into Culgan, leader of the 3rd company in Highland. He came with a formal peace offering from King Jowy Blight of Highland. Jowy…what could he be thinking? Was he really going to end this war like this? I believed that he wouldn't do anything…but to end it like this was so sudden. Could another peace treaty really be made at this time? How many of them have been broken…how many disputes have we had? Well…there's no choice but to go. If this is the one chance I'll have to end the war, I'll take it.

Dear Journal,

            We'll leave today. I'll tell you if the war has finally ended or not. Whether it does or doesn't, I know there will still be a war going on inside of me.

Dear Journal,

            So, my feelings were right. It didn't end…in fact, it could have had a bitter end. If Shu didn't send Viktor and Flik to come and save us…Jowy would've killed us. Maybe it's Leon Silverburg's fault…but…no, I can't blame him. Something happened to Jowy. Something about him…changed. He's…he's not the same Jowy I used to know…but his fondness for Pilika…maybe there is still some hope. Shu, he had to send Pilika in. Nanami is upset for his decision…but it was for me. Really, maybe if I did die, things would be better. I can't think right now…I have to go and rest.

Dear Journal,

            In an effort to make me feel better, Miklotov and Camus made breakfast in Hai-Yo's kitchen. It was a good effort…but I don't think I'm going to feel much better now. They're really nice people…but…oh…they should stick to sword fighting…I think I'm going to be sick…

Dear Journal,

            After getting over that, life is pretty normal here. Highland hasn't made any sudden movements yet, so we haven't either. So far we've been reacting to whatever Highland does. So…maybe Shu is planning to make a move sometime…we'll need to make a distraction somehow. I don't know what Shu is thinking, but that's to my advantage. After all, if I knew what Shu was thinking, well…so would Leon Silverburg. I place complete trust in Shu, I wonder what he'll do.


End file.
